


If he lives I'll kill him

by 4thofFive



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thofFive/pseuds/4thofFive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny hides an injury from Steve, with dangerous consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If he lives I'll kill him

**Author's Note:**

> One of my oldies brought over from my Livejournal account.

“Fuck!” Danny hissed as he flattened himself against the boxes and slid down the sides until he was slumped on the floor. He grimaced as he lifted his shirt. The bullet had basically taken a small chunk of flesh from his side. It hadn’t penetrated his body more than an inch and, although it was bloody, it didn’t appear life-threatening. 

So now he had two choices: go to the hospital now and get sewn up and miss Gracie’s first school play which would start in about 90 minutes, or stop by the hospital afterwards. He knew the bullet wound was going to hurt like a bitch if he didn’t have it seen to first but it was only a couple of hours wait and, damn it, he wasn’t going to miss his baby’s first theatrical performance!

Danny pushed himself to his feet and looked around for something to stuff against the wound. Fortunately he was wearing dark pants and shirt today which seemed to mask the blood fairly well. If he could just staunch the blood flow he could maybe get to his car and get home before Steve or anyone else noticed he’d been shot. 

“Danny?” Steve yelled from across the warehouse and the detective noted the hint of worry in his partner’s voice. Danny looked around desperately for something, anything to serve as a makeshift bandage. Finally he found a small rag hanging from the end of a crate. It wasn’t overly clean but he would only have it on the wound for 20 minutes or so before he could get home, clean the wound, redress it and change before racing off to Grace’s school.

“Here!” he called back stifling a moan as he pushed the rag into his side and held it in place with his arm. “Over here.”

Danny heard Steve running towards him and the detective made an effort to stand up straight. He knew he was sweating but the heat in the warehouse should cover that.

“You ok?” asked Steve, his eyes darting over his partner in concern.

“Yeah,” Danny smiled back leaning casually against one of the crates. “No problem.”

“I thought I heard you cry out,” Steve continued looking at his friend suspiciously.

“Oh…yeah well one of Simon’s bullets missed my skull by about an inch. Freaked me out a bit I guess.”

Steve nodded looking not entirely convinced but Danny waved a dismissive hand before slapping it down to his side at the last moment when he saw blood on the palm.

“Hey look, Gracie’s play starts soon. Do you mind if I cut out? I’ve got to get changed and pick up some flowers for her. I’ll do my paperwork tomorrow.”

Steve nodded and looked away, his attention now focusing on something else. 

“Sure. I’ll see you in the morning. Tell Gracie to break a leg huh?”

Danny shook his head in disgust. 

“I know that’s what you’re supposed to say to show people but it’s morbid. Maybe I’ll just tell her Uncle Steve is proud of her instead.”

Steve flashed him a grin before walking away. 

“Yeah, that sounds better.”

**********

Danny sank down to sit on the side of the tub and took several deep breaths until the light-headed feeling passed. He’d just finished cleaning his wound and it hurt like fuck. When he felt a bit steadier he took up the sterile pad he’d left on the toilet seat and held it against his wound before taping it in place. On examining the injury he realized it was deeper than he thought but he still figured it would be ok until after the play.

The detective stood up and leaned against the bathroom counter for a moment until his legs stopped shaking and he could walk to his bedroom. He knew if Steve ever found out about the wound – which he undoubtedly would when the hospital sent its report about Five-0 injuries to the Governor – he would hit the roof, but Danny would deal with that when the time came. Right now he had to concentrate on getting dressed and driving to Grace’s school.

**********

Danny applauded happily if somewhat weakly. His baby girl had been amazing in the play – by far the best actress in Danny’s opinion – and he grinned proudly as she came out on the stage and bowed with her school mates. The blonde man jumped to his feet to give his daughter a standing ovation and stumbled slightly into the man standing next to him.

“Sorry,” he muttered as he grabbed the seat in front of him for support. He had to admit he felt a bit light-headed and he supposed it was the blood loss. He’d have to be more careful if he was to get home safely.

Danny waited for his daughter at the entrance of the theatre with Stan and Rachel. Stan had mentioned a celebratory ice cream but Danny had had to refuse politely claiming an early day tomorrow. In reality, his side was burning and he desperately needed to lie down.

“There’s the star of the show!” Stan called out happily as Grace appeared from around the corner, a proud grin spreading ear-to-ear. The little girl took a moment to hug her mother and step-father before throwing her arms around her father’s waist and giving him a squeeze. 

Danny fought back the groan of pain the hug caused and his vision grayed out for a moment. He took several deep breaths and gave his baby girl a wavering smile. He brought the bouquet of flowers from behind his back and handed them to Grace.

“I’m proud of you baby,” he whispered hoarsely. “You were wonderful. No one has ever been a better butterfly than you.”

The little girl beamed up at him before burying her nose in the flowers.

“Thanks, Danno. I did my best to bury myself in the part like Mrs. Chung said. It felt like I really was a butterfly.”

Danny reached out and leaned against a nearby wall with his fingertips. He wished he felt better so that he could spend more time with his baby girl but he really needed to get home and lie down.

“Monkey I’ve got to head home cause I’ve got an early day tomorrow but I’m proud of you and we’ll celebrate your triumph on the weekend ok?”

His daughter nodded and smiled.

“OK, Danno. I’ll see you on Friday night.”

**********

Danny stumbled into his apartment and shut the door behind him. He knew he should go to the hospital but right now he just needed to get some sleep. He’d go over in the morning. The detective walked unsteadily to his bedroom ready to get undressed to change his bandage but as he sat on the bed he felt himself go light headed again and he decided to lie down for a moment and catch his breath.

**********

“Danny’s 15 minutes late,” Steve announced the next morning as he walked out of his office into the bull pen pointedly checking his watch.

“Maybe he’s taking Grace to school,” suggested Kono not lifting her eyes from the computer table.

The SEAL shook his head dismissively.

“No, today is Thursday. Danny drives her to school on Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Besides, even if he did take her today he would have been in by now.”

“Did you try calling him?” asked Chin sharing Kono’s distinct lack of concern. Yes, Danny was late but 15 minutes was hardly a cause for worry. 

Steve rolled his eyes and gave Chin a brief glare. 

“Yes of course, several times, but he’s not answering.”

The older detective huffed in annoyance. 

“OK, give me a second and I’ll trace his phone.” As he entered the information for the trace into the computer table he gave Steve a brief glance. “He’s probably just stuck in traffic you know.”

Steve chewed the corner of his lip nervously.

“Maybe.”

“His phone is at his place,” reported Chin straightening up to look at Steve, “He must have slept in.”

Steve looked at his watch again then twisted it on his wrist nervously.

“I have a meeting with the Governor in 10 minutes but…”

“Do you want one of us to go check on Danny?” Kono asked kindly, knowing how much Steve fretted when he didn’t know the whereabouts of his team members – especially Danny.

Steve gave her a slightly embarrassed look.

“Do you mind?”

The young officer smiled and shook her head. 

“Not at all; you go ahead to your meeting and we’ll contact you as soon as we know what’s going on.”

**********

Chin knocked several times on Danny’s door and became concerned when there was no answer. Through the curtains he could see that a lamp was still on in Danny’s living room even though it was broad daylight. However, nothing appeared to be overturned or damaged. 

The Hawaiian detective pulled out the key that Steve had given him and opened the front door of the apartment.

“Danny?” he called out into the silent room. “Hey brah, time to get up. You’re late for work.”

Hearing no response Chin pulled his gun from its holster and held it down by his side. It didn’t appear the apartment had been broken into but better to be safe than sorry.

“Danny!” he called again as he walked cautiously down the hallway towards his friend’s bedroom. The door was wide open and Chin relaxed slightly when he saw Danny sprawled across his bed but his worry ratcheted up a notch when he realized Danny was fully dressed.

The older man walked quickly to the bed and looked down at his friend. Danny was pale and sweating and breathing too fast. Chin leaned over and took the younger man’s pulse finding it disturbingly rapid.

“What’s going on with you, brah?” Chin whispered worriedly. He bent to pat Danny’s face gently.

“Danny? Hey man wake up. Open your eyes brah.”

The detective moaned and shifted on the bed but couldn’t seem to wake up. Straightening up again, Chin pulled out his phone and called an ambulance, then dialed Steve.

The Commander answered without a greeting.

“Chin? Did you find Danny?”

“Yeah Steve, he’s at home and he’s burning up with fever. I can’t get him to wake up. I’ve called an ambulance.”

“Jesus. OK, I’ll meet you at the hospital.”

*********

Steve paced the hospital waiting room like a caged lion. Kono and Chin sat on the nearby chairs watching him knowing that it would be useless to tell him to calm down or ask him to relax. The SEAL had beaten the ambulance to the hospital and caught a glimpse of his partner as they wheeled him in on the gurney. Danny had an oxygen mask over his face but Steve could see how pale and drawn his friend looked.

“I don’t understand what happened,” Kono said quietly. “He was fine yesterday. He didn’t say anything about being sick.”

Chin shook his head in confusion.

“I don’t know. Maybe it hit him last night. We’ll find out soon enough I guess.”

“Will you call Rachel?” asked Kono as she looked up at her boss.

Steve nodded distractedly.

“Yeah in a while, I want to find out what’s wrong before I tell her anything.”

All three friends turned and looked at the door when a young doctor entered the room consulting a clip board.

“I’m looking for the family of Daniel Williams?”

Steve strode forward as Kono and Chin both leapt to their feet and hurried after him.

“I’m Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett. Danny is my partner.”

The doctor looked questioningly at Steve before consulting his notes again. He nodded in approval.

“Oh yes, Commander. You’re listed as Mr. William’s next of kin.”

“How is he?” Steve demanded.

The doctor gestured to the chairs and the team sat down around him.

“First of all I’m Dr. Lin and I’ve been treating your partner. Mr. Williams is very sick with sepsis. The wound he received yesterday…”

“Wait, wait,” blurted Steve holding his hands up. “What are you talking about? What wound?”

The young doctor looked up at Steve then over at Chin and Kono seeing the same confusion registering on their faces.

“You didn’t know?” he shook his head in disbelief “I was wondering why it appeared to be untreated. Mr. Williams…”

“Detective Williams,” interrupted Kono.

“Ah yes. Detective Williams appears to have suffered a minor bullet wound yesterday. It looks like he was treating it himself but didn’t do a very good job of it and it became badly infected and now, as I said, he has sepsis.”

“Jesus Christ,” spat Steve as he slumped back in his chair and ran his hands over his face. “Why the hell didn’t he say anything?”

“How bad it it?” asked Kono determined to keep the discussion on topic for now.

The doctor nodded slowly.

“It can be fatal if it’s not treated early enough. We’ve started the detective on high doses of antibiotics and we’ve put in a drainage tube and he’s on oxygen. He’ll be taken to surgery in a few minutes to clean out the wound then he’ll be in intensive care. Hopefully we caught it early enough and he will recover.”

“When will you know for sure?” Chin spoke up.

The doctor consulted his watch briefly.

“If we caught it on time we should start seeing some improvement by tonight.”

“If you caught it in time?” Kono repeated, her mouth gone dry. “Are you…are you saying he might die?”

The doctor pursed his lips briefly as he considered his answer.

“As I said, it can be fatal but Detective Williams is young and healthy he stands a very good chance of recovering from this.”

“When can we see him?” Steve demanded sitting up straight in his chair once more.

“You can each visit him as soon as he’s settled in Intensive Care but…”

“Doc, he’s my partner and I’m staying with him until he’s out of the woods.”

“Commander McGarrett…” 

Steve wrapped his hands together tightly on his lap and leaned forward towards the doctor.

“Doc, I will stay out of the way of the staff. I will do everything they ask but my partner – my best friend – is not staying alone in the intensive care unit!”

The young doctor sighed in defeat and nodded his head.

“Alright Commander you can stay with him. The fever is causing him confusion when he wakes up so maybe you can help keep him calm.”

The doctor stood up and nodded to the Five-0 members. 

“One of the nurses will come and get you as soon as they have Detective Williams settled in ICU.”

**********

Danny woke several hours later with a grunt and that had Steve on his feet and leaning over his friend’s bed in an instant. The smaller man was shaking with the chills and he blinked weakly up at the SEAL.

“Steve…what?”

“It’s ok Danny, you’re in the hospital. The bullet wound you get yesterday got infected but you’ll be fine.”

Danny’s eyes darted around the room in confusion.

“Why…why are you in Newark?”

The SEAL shook his head and grabbed a damp cloth to wipe the sweat from his partner’s face.

“This isn’t Newark babe, we’re in Honolulu.”

“Honolulu,” Danny repeated breathlessly. Suddenly he struggled to sit up in the bed.

“Whoa, whoa,” Steve pushed on Danny’s shoulder and easily forced the weakened man to lie down again. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Gracie’s play,” Danny muttered liking his dry lips. “Have to go to Gracie’s play.”

The Commander shook his head and ran his hand over Danny’s hair trying to soothe the disoriented man.

“You went to the play last night Danno. You saw her perform last night remember? She was a butterfly.”

The smaller man looked up at his partner searchingly for a moment before nodding.

“Best butterfly ever,” he whispered before relaxing against the pillows and closing his eyes.

“That’s right babe,” encouraged Steve with a smile. “She’s a star for sure. Now go back to sleep and let the medicines work.”

**********

Dr. Lin examined Danny again in the early afternoon while Steve stood to the side nervously watching. When the young doctor was finished Steve stepped back to the bed.

“Well doc?”

The doctor replaced the stethoscope around his neck and looked up at the Commander.

“He’s a bit better but not out of the woods yet. His blood pressure has come up slightly but it’s still low and his fever is still high.”

Steve chewed his bottom lip worriedly.

“Is there anything else you can do?”

Lin sighed and looked down at Danny.

“I’m going to give it another hour. If he doesn’t show more marked signs of improvement I’m going to try a different course of antibiotics.”

Steve scratched his fingers through his hair and looked worriedly down at his friend.

“C’mon Danno,” he whispered tightly. “Show the doc how tough you are. You don’t want him thinking Jersey boys are pussies do you?”

 

**********

“Steve?” the sound of Danny’s weak voice broke Steve out of his reverie staring at the hideous tiles on the floor of the ICU. He once again jumped to his feet and leaned over the bed to look down on his flushed partner.

“Yeah babe, I’m right here.”

“I…I’ll finish the paperwork in the morning ok?” Danny looked up at his friend with unfocused, feverish eyes.

Steve nodded and took one of Danny’s hands in his.

“Sure buddy, that’s fine. Tomorrow’s fine.”

“Gracie?”

“Grace is at school Danny. I didn’t think you’d want her here when you’re so sick.”

“Steve? Sorry…sorry I didn’t tell you I got shot.”

Steve pulled his lips between his teeth and took a couple of deep breaths through his nose struggling to contain the anger and worry that welled up in him.

“We’ll talk about it when you’re better ok?” he finally gritted out.

“Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you pick up the Taurus? I left it at the body shop.”

The SEAL knit his eyebrows together for a moment before he remembered Danny telling him he drove a Ford Taurus when he lived in Newark.

“Yeah Danno, I’ll do that. You go back to sleep ok? Don’t worry about anything.”

Danny closed his eyes again and Steve felt the smaller man squeeze his hand before his own went limp. He was asleep once more.

**********

The doctor looked up at Steve and gave him a small smile. 

“He’s beginning to come around. Fever has dropped to 101 and his blood pressure is better. We’ll be able to remove the oxygen soon.”

Steve let out a gust of air that seemed to drain the last reserves from his body and he dropped into a chair wearily. After a moment of holding his hands over his face he looked up at the doctor with glittering eyes.

“He’ll live?’ the Commander asked quietly.

The young doctor smiled a bit brighter.

“He’ll live.”

Steve nodded his head slowly as he turned to look at his friend who appeared to be resting much more quietly.

“Good,” the Commander hissed, allowing himself to feel the anger that he’d suppressed all day. “Because now I’m going to kill him.”

**********

Danny was sitting up in bed when Steve returned to the ICU after having grabbed a quick meal in the hospital cafeteria. It was early evening and the detective was better but still weak and a bit feverish. It was decided he would spend one more night in the ICU before moving to a regular hospital room for a couple of days.

The blond man looked up as Steve walked up to his bed. Danny grimaced at the expression on his partner’s face. He knew what he’d done was stupid and he tried to prepare himself for the chewing out he richly deserved.

Steve sat down heavily on the nearby chair crossing his arms over his chest and staring at Danny until his glare made the smaller man drop his eyes to the blanket covering him.

“Steve…I know what you’re going to say and I’m sorry…”

“You could have died Danny,” Steve growled in barely suppressed rage. “You almost did die.”

The detective shrugged slightly.

“I know but…I thought it would be ok. I was intending to go to the hospital but…”

“But you wanted to see Gracie’s play.”

Danny nodded sullenly. 

“I didn’t want to let her down,” he replied in a small voice.

Steve nodded rapidly.

“Oh yeah, sure. That makes sense. She would never have gotten over the disappointment of her father missing her play but having her father die because he didn’t get a gunshot wound treated? She would have been fine with that,” he snarled.

Danny looked up again with pleading eyes.

“Steve…”

The SEAL raised an angry hand and cut off whatever his partner was going to say. 

“Don’t even!” he hissed, “You don’t get to speak now you understand?”

Danny sank back into the pillows as Steve stood up from the chair and began pacing around his partner’s bed angrily. Finally the Commander stopped and swiveled around to glare at his friend.

“How dare you do something so stupid and irresponsible? You call me crazy and a lunatic? Who is the crazy one now? You could have died Danny do you get that? You could have died.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” The smaller man muttered miserably.

Steve stomped around the bed and jabbed a finger in his partner’s chest.

“If you ever, ever keep an injury from me again I’m going to transfer your ass back to HPD so fast you won’t know what hit you. And I’ll make sure you do nothing but write parking tickets for the rest of your life you read me?”

Danny swallowed hard and nodded.

“I don’t care if its Grace’s wedding day!” Steve continued, barely keeping his voice under control. “You tell me when you’re injured!”

Danny dropped his eyes and nodded again. Steve’s body seemed to deflate as he rubbed his hands over his face.

“You scared the fuck out of me!” the Commander snapped, his voice cracking with too many hours of pent up emotion. He pulled in a ragged breath and Danny looked up at him shocked to see tears in the Navy SEAL’s eyes.

“I knew something was wrong with you yesterday,” Steve said, his voice tight. “I should have checked you over myself but stupidly, I believed you.”

Steve leaned down until his face was inches from Danny’s.

“Do you know what it would have done to me if you’d died? How I would have blamed myself?

“But you didn’t…” Danny began but an abrupt wave of Steve’s hand cut off the smaller man’s words again.

“I’m your partner. I’m your boss. I’m responsible for you. It’s my job to notice when something is wrong with you. I knew there was yesterday but I ignored the little voice in my head and I believed you. I believed you wouldn’t lie to me!”

Steve straightened up and turned his back to Danny. The detective looked up at his best friend helplessly.

“Steve,” he began again in a defeated voice. “I really am sorry. I’m sorry I lied to you and I’m sorry I scared you. I know saying that isn’t enough but I don’t know what else to do right now. I…I’m sorry,” he repeated uselessly. “It will never happen again, I swear.”

Steve turned back slowly and saw the pain and regret in his friend’s face. Despite his desire to stay mad, he couldn’t help but feel his emotions draining away. He took another step towards the bed and laid a hand on Danny’s forearm.

“Alright,” he replied hoarsely. “We’re going to let this go for now. You’re tired and you need your rest.”

Danny bit his bottom lip and met his friend’s frightened eyes.

“But…are we ok?” he asked worriedly.

Steve took a deep breath and released it slowly.

“No…but we will be.”

Danny nodded and slid down in the bed. That would have to be enough for now. He closed his eyes then opened them as Steve tucked the covers around him. He knew Steve was angry with him but he also knew Steve still loved him. Danny reached out from under the covers and grabbed one of Steve’s hands giving it a gentle squeeze.

“I really am sorry babe,” he whispered, his voice quivering with emotion.

The SEAL nodded and used his free hand to smooth Danny’s hair.

“I know. I know you are. We’ll talk about it later ok? Just get some sleep. I’ll see you in the morning”

Danny let the tension drain from his body as he closed his eyes again, still holding Steve’s hand.

“Night, babe.”

Steve squeezed his eyes shut and said a silent prayer of thanks that his loudmouthed partner was still with him.

“Night, Danno.”

 

The end.


End file.
